


You Took My Pen.

by Larryslovewins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Louis, Business Trip, Businessman Harry, Café, Cheating, Drugs, France - Freeform, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, blowjobs under tables i imagine, but its fine cause Taylor is already cheating on him, definitely smut, harry is 28, harry loves kids, idk anymore, louis is a babysitter btw, louis is a virgin, louis is like 19, rough stuff yanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryslovewins/pseuds/Larryslovewins
Summary: Harry hates business trips. This one lands on his birthday and ruins his plans. He's sitting in a cafe, all frustrated when a little boy walks over and questions about his tattoos. I guess you could say the little kid saves the day. Oh and his babysitter steals Harry's pen and he definitely needs it back.or"Well, Harry.." the guy reached for a clean napkin, the last one on the table actually, and grabbed the pen from Harry's suit's front pocket to write down his number sloppily. "I like music and drinking. And I know Paris. So if you change your mind, call me," he smiled a bit, heart racing as he left the napkin in front of him. Then, to be mysterious, he picked up the little boy and left without another word. He might've just embarrassed himself. He'd never really done anything like this, but Harry seemed nice, was attractive and it all excited him.Louis just got in the car, feeling his phone buzz again halfway through the ride.'You took my pen.''Oops. Guess the only way to get it back is to see me tonight.'





	You Took My Pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hello i already had actually published this type of plot, but didn't like i at all so i decided to change it a bit. i'm sorry if the chapter feels a bit rushed. i've been writing this for weeks ugh

So far it was without a doubt the worst birthday Harry Styles has had in 28 years of his life. It was even worse than that one time he broke his leg during a soccer game on his 7th birthday- and it was awful, he had to get stitches the same day. Not only did this trip ruin his plans of taking a week off to relax with his _lovely_ wife in Maldives (and now as everything had been already booked, she had to go with her friend), but his assistant, Liam had that week off (again, because he thought he'd be spending it sunbathing and relaxing) and his flight was delayed. He'd landed in Paris a bit over two hours ago and they'd managed to lose a piece of his baggage, just adding to the list as to why it was an awful birthday. Luckily, none of his important files that he truly needed were there. Just fancy suits he'd prepared for the week.

Now he was stuck in this small cafe that this cab driver, who totally ripped him off, had taken him to. It was neat and nice there, he couldn't argue that. But the problem was that absolutely no employee spoke English there. Not a single one. Another addition to his list. He only got there and it was already quite long of a list.

Harry had somewhat forgotten that he wasn't the big powerful business man in France that he was in England. It was an unfamiliar feeling since he was so used to the best service and free meals, but here he was just a handsome man with horrible, horrible French. Any French he'd learnt in high school had been thrown out the window (well everything but basics like merci beaucoup, oui, non and salut) the second that he graduated and it seemed like those teenagers behind the counter weren't even taught a word in English.

The beautiful waitress trying to serve him was almost as frustrated as he was, neither of them understanding each other even in the slightest bit. He clenched his jaw, gripping at his luggage handle. "You know what.." he raised his voice as he sat at the table, a quick glance around was enough to realize that the place was too crowded to start anything. The frown he had on his face grew deeper while he simply shook his head. "Just go," he sighed, eyes falling shut as he ran his hand through his recently cut hair. He looked back up after a moment, making a 'shoo shoo' motion with his hand when he realized the woman was still standing there and staring. Finally she walked away.

This was just sad. He should've gone to a nearest hotel immediately and not even bothered to come there. He didn't even have a room booked, so used to his assistant doing it for him. He was really screwed for the whole trip, wasn't he?

"Mister," he frowned as he heard a weak voice beside him, turning around and watching the little boy that stood there all alone. He glanced around quickly, not really seeing anyone watching the boy or looking for him. He couldn't be there all alone, he didn't look over 5, maybe he was even 4. "Yes, how can I help you, buddy?" he asked softy as he leaned down a bit since the boy was pretty short, eyes on him. He definitely had a sweet spot for kids. He immediately dropped his tough persona, becoming all bubbly and soft. "I just wanna ask do you put tattoos on every morning or does your mummy help you?" he asked innocently, pointing at the ink on his arm while Harry chuckled lightly. He was a bit upset about the fact that not a single employee spoke English, but this little boy did it effortlessly. 

Harry looked down at it, turning his arm a bit to hide the mermaid tattoo from the boy, for obvious reasons. "Oh, no. These are permanent, they never come off," he explained and gave him a smile, rubbing at his holy bible tattoo to prove his point. The boy looked shocked, jaw dropping open. "What? My tattoos come off," he told the stranger he wasn't even supposed to be talking to, showing him his faded stick-on tattoo on the shoulder. "But those are stickers, buddy. Mine aren't. Professionals draw these on my skin with small needles, it takes a few hours to complete," he rambled a little before continuing, "but yours are so cool! Just think about it- you can have so many different tattoos. You can have a cool car tattoo one day and a tiger tattoo the next day."

"Needles? It hurts?" the little boy watched the tattoo, reaching out to touch it. "A little, yeah," Harry let him feel it, glancing around for his parents once again. "I don't want needles, I like stickers," he decided, not liking the idea of having a needles poking him for a while. His stickers took only thirty seconds to apply. "Good, they are very colorful and fun. You can't change real tattoos once they're on you," Harry said and smiled a little as the boy kept touching the tattoo, almost as if he was trying to rub it off.

"God, Ethan. I asked you to stay at the table and not talk to strangers," a young guy, a teen walked over, slight French accent to his speech. "I am so sorry, sir. Hope he didn't bother you too much. He's way too outgoing. Just starts a conversation with anyone that gets in his way."

"Oh no, no. He didn't bother me at all, he's great," Harry said, smiling at the boy, Ethan. "Really? He totally makes me want to rip my eyes out at times," the guy picked him up and held him on his hip while letting out a small laugh. Harry frowned at his words a little, feeling like it was quite an over exaggeration. Ethan seemed to be a little angel. "He didn't bother me at all. Again, he's great." Harry's eyes wandered over Louis, basically checking him out actually. He definitely wasn't his parent. Unless he got someone pregnant at like 14.

"Okay, I'm still very sorry," the guy apologized and just as he was about to turn around and leave, Harry spoke up. "What's your name?" he questioned. The teen bit on his lip, looking down at Harry. "I- Louis," he introduced himself after taking a moment to think, feeling quite uncomfortable in the situation. Harry nodded, reaching his hand out to shake his. "My name is Harry. Nice to meet you. Do you speak French by any chance, Louis?"

The teen frowned while they shook hands, glancing around for a moment before looking back at Harry. "I mean.. Yeah, I do. I'm not really fluent though.. Why?" he rocked Ethan a bit since the kid was tugging on his shirt like a baby, muttering something that Louis completely turned a deaf ear to, curious as to why this man in front of him was continuing to talk to him.

"I don't mean to be annoying or waste your time, but I got off a plane recently. The food on the plane was awful so I haven't eaten in quite a while. I tried to make a simple order of a plain black coffee and a sandwich, but apparently nobody knows what that is.. Anyways, I'm asking because you seem to be the only one around here who could help me make an order. I'll pay you for it," he said, splurging money being a common thing to do for him so it didn't even seem weird to him, like it did to Louis. 

"Oh, no, Harry. It's fine. You definitely don't have to pay me for just some help, don't be ridiculous now," he said with a slight smile, setting the boy down gently. "Tell me what exactly do you want and I'll go get it for you," he said as he reached to take some cash out while Harry shook his head. "Now you're being ridiculous. It's on me, Louis. Just black coffee, no milk or sugar and a sandwich with ham or bacon, no pickles or tomato," he explained as he got out a 100€ bill, handing it to the teen. "And get yourself something, my treat."

Louis took it, humming. "Uh.. Do you have like.. a smaller bill? This is too much," he said while he helped Ethan sit across from Harry since the boy so desperately wanted to do so. "No, I can't stand having my wallet stuffed with small useless change. Also about that, I don't want any change. Keep it, leave it as a tip or something, I don't care," he muttered, smiling at the boy whose head barely peeked over the tall table. "Get him something too."

"Oh no, he already had a chocolate bun and he can't have any more sweets today," Louis stated while Ethan made sounds similar to the whines of a small puppy, pouting at his babysitter dramatically even though he knew quite well that his mother was against him having sweets during the day. Especially an hour before his nap time. "Oh, don't be so mean. The kid just wants one bun," Harry responded and looked up at the teen who bit on his lip. "He really sh- ugh, okay Ethan, I can hear you. Fine, one chocolate bun," he gave up without a fight. "Stay here with Harry, okay? I'll be right back," he said and then went to stand in the line.

Harry smiled over at Ethan as they were left alone, scooting closer to the table and causing the chair to make a loud squeaky sound. "So, Ethan. Is Louis your brother?" he asked curiously, having noticed that both of them had brunette hair and beautiful blue eyes. Especially Louis, his were just so bright and sparkling. "No, silly!" the little boy laughed and swung his tiny feet that surely didn't reach the ground. "He is my babysitter," he continued and grinned at the older man, reaching for the saltshaker. Harry noticed that he couldn't quite reach it with his tiny hands, so he pushed it toward him even though he didn't understand what he'd need it for.

Ethan began to play with the saltshaker, pretending it was a little man on an island. The man in front of him just smiled and shook his head slowly. The fun didn't last long though as Louis returned, telling the boy to behave. "Here is your food, Harry," Louis said after snatching the saltshaker from Ethan, placing the small tray in front of Harry. "And here is your bun, E," he handed the chocolate bun to the boy.

"Thank you very much, Louis. I appreciate your help," the business man hummed out before he got to eating. Louis ended up taking a seat with them, just waiting for Ethan to finish. Harry obviously hadn't expected the company, but surely didn't mind it. It made him feel less lonely and not like, well, a loser. Ironically that's just how he felt inside though. Like a lonely loser.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Ethan randomly mumbled in the middle of their small talk about the cold weather, smiling at the two with the chocolate smeared over his face. Louis groaned a bit at that, grabbing a napkin to wipe him clean. "That's very cool, how old will you turn?" Harry asked once he'd swallowed the bit of his sandwich, finding it quite rude to speak with a mouthful, like the boy did. But he was just a kid, so he let it slide. "Five," the boy replied happily. Harry smiled. "Oh, such a big guy."

Then there was a short silence which was broken by one and only Ethan. "When is your birthday, Harry?"

"Well, actually, today," he chuckled lightly, sipping his bitter coffee slowly. What an amazing birthday. "What? Why aren't you celebrating then?" Louis spoke up, he couldn't imagine not celebrating his birthday. His was just a few months ago and he had a huge party. And there was Harry, having lunch with strangers. "I don't really have a choice, this trip is very important for my business and there weren't early flights for tomorrow," the man replied with a sigh. At least he could be away from his nagging wife.

Louis frowned a little, kind of feeling bad for Harry."But, you could still celebrate? Like, go to a club or something," the younger lad suggested, watching him. "I'm good. I don't really know anybody here but business men who don't like music or drinking. Also I don't know Paris either. I just don't really want to celebrate either, I'll just watch a movie ad have a drink at my hotel room. That's enough for me," he explained while Louis checked his buzzing phone, having gotten a notification. "Ethan, we have to go. Our ride is here," he muttered and got up from the seat meanwhile the boy finished the last bit of his bun quickly before wiping his hands clean.

"Well, Harry.." the guy reached for a clean napkin, the last one on the table actually and grabbed the pen from Harry's suit's front pocket to write down his number. "I like music and drinking. And I know Paris. So if you change your mind, call me," he smiled a bit, heart racing as he left the napkin in front of him. Then, to be mysterious, he picked up the little boy and left without another word. He might've just embarrassed himself. He'd never really done anything like this, but Harry seemed nice, was attractive and it all excited him.

Louis just got in the car, feeling his phone buzz again halfway through the ride.

'You took my pen.'

'Oops. Guess the only way to get it back is to see me tonight.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
